MLP Fanfic Me transforme, en algo que no esperaba
by PonyForever2013
Summary: Llega el momento de cada persona desear algo que no sabes si se va a hacer realidad, o no. Cuidado con lo que deseas, tal vez te transforme en otra cosa irreconocible.


Me transforme, en algo que no esperaba.

Autor: Hola hermanos, les aviso una cosa, no se mucha literatura, sino te hizo llorar la historia no hay problema, Por favor no comenten insultos, soy nuevo. Disfrútenlo.

Ya pasaban los años, y yo me preguntaba por qué es que estoy mal, cuando podría estar feliz, desee mucho estar aquí y es un cumplido. Pero lo que me desanima es que en cada noche me siento solo sin mi familia, bueno, al menos se que ellos están bien, no me tengo que preocupar. Antes de que les revele mi verdadera identidad, quiero contarte una cosa a ti o a ustedes, yo he sido transformado no se por quien, no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero están las razones aunque no las encuentre las hay.

Bueno, todo comenzó un día de escuela de 2012 estaba por rendir las últimas pruebas integradoras, ya tenía ganas de salir tirando todas las hojas de mi carpeta por toda la calle, el día era excelente, los de sexto año ya habían aprobado todas las materias y salieron a festejar, fue muy lindo como ver que se divertían, después un compañero me aviso que estaban diciendo las notas del 3°er trimestre, todos mis compañeros y yo temblábamos del miedo a desaprobar. Lo conseguí, no me e llevado ni una materia, llore de la alegría con mis compañeros de clase, aunque, algunos de los otros se llevaba materias, salimos afuera y nos dijimos:

-Bien!, ya no mas escuela!. Gritaron.

-Si!. Grite.

-Ya es hora de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones!. Exclame.

-Los veré el año que viene chicos!. Digo un compañero.

Todos nos saludamos, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y nos fuimos uno a cada casa. Fue el día más glorioso de mi vida ver cómo es que la escuela se iba achicando cada vez que me marchaba del lugar, y sin prejuicios corrí directamente a mi casa, cuando llegue a mi casa toque la puerta y me abrió mi mama con una cara de tristeza, entonces yo le pregunte:

-Mama! Le pregunte confundido.

-Hijo... tu abuela murió. Me miraba sollozando.

-Que!? Como!?. Le dije con lagrimas en la cara.

-Sufrió un paro cardiaco, el doctor me dijo que sus últimas palabras fueron... ''Que mis nietos me prometan que van a ser feliz por el resto de su vida, y que, con la llegada de mi muerte, quiero también que no se preocupen donde este, siempre estaré con ustedes. Por los siglos de los siglos... Amen''.

Yo solo podía pensar una cosa, creí que ese día iba ser el mejor, pero termino siendo una porquería. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, preguntándome que hice mal, porque mi abuela tuvo que morir a los 83 años, ella jamás le hiso daño a nadie, siempre fue buena con todo el mundo. Pero solo termina con una vida desperdiciada.

Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, mi humor cambio ya no era tan cariñoso, era más un amargado que se la pasaba jugando a la computadora todo el día, sin salir afuera; solo con un humor negro. Después de 2 semanas accedí a ir a un sicólogo, me recomendó que pensara en cosas positivas todo el tiempo, pero yo no podía ni sonreír, me costaba sonreír, estaba de buen humor pero no podía sonreír. Deje estar así y empezó a buscarle un sentido a mi vida, las cosas que pasaron quedaron atrás y volví a sonreír, pero aun seguía afectado pero solo intente olvidarme, y, así paso.

Ya había pasado un mes, y yo seguía sonriendo, vivía la vida al máximo. Un día, escucho por la internet que la nueva moda es sobre la serie My Little Poni: The Friendship is Magic. Mi primera reacción fue ''Na, esto?'', no me interesaba en lo absoluto, porque, quien vería una caricatura que es para niñas d años. Un día estaba viendo en youtube la parodia que habían hecho de la serie, me encanto, fue muy graciosa después tuve una leve tentación por ver el show original de My Little Poni, así que no le hice caso a la tentación, pasan varios días y tengo la misma sensación de ver la serie, entonces estaba haciendo Zapping en la tele y se me queda trabado en el canal Discovery Kids y lo estaban pasando, entonces me lo quede mirando por un rato, reconocí algunas caras en la serie; Reconocí a Fluttershy pero esta no tenía muchas ganas de matar personas, como lo hacía en la parodia, después reconocí a Rainbow Dash pero esta solo habla como mujer no como hombre en la serie, después no reconocí a nadie, me aburrió y lo saque. Pero después escuche por internet que gente adulta y adolecentes miran esta serie, entonces me quede pensando en una cosa... como gente adulta y adolecente les puede gustar una serie que es para niñas d años, después solo respete que lo vieran. Llego un día en el que me iba a Córdoba, Las Perdices para visitar a mi primo, en el transcurso del viaje me quede pensando en la misma cosa, después siento esa sensación de ver el programa pero esta vez la sensación se estaba haciendo aun más fuerte. Cuando llegamos me dije ''No pienso mirar ese programa para niñas''.

Semanas después llegaron las navidades y después año nuevo, cuando llego año nuevo esa sensación de ver el programa se hiso aun mas fuerte que el de antes pero esta vez me quemaba en lo profundo de mi alma. Sin prejuicios, mire el show, me encanto, es la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso y educativo, entonces pensé, aun mi familia no lo sabe, lo miraba en secreto; Hasta que un día me anime a decirles, su reacción fue extraña mi mama me miraba como diciendo ''Y este pibe ahora en que se metió'' y mis hermanos me miraban con orgullo por que aunque no lo supieran yo les había dicho primero a mis 2 hermanitos y después a mi primo, entonces los tres me miraban con orgullo, yo solo me sentí bien, y ahora no tenia que esconderlo más.

Desde que My Little Poni vino a mi vida ya no era el amargado adolecente, ahora era el adolecente bondadoso, con un corazón puro, inocente, y feliz. Después de un mes, le conté a mi papa que él es en extremo machista y solo me dijo que no lo digiera a ningún amigo o, por lo menos si confió en el, pero era demasiado tarde ,va, no para a mi yo en Facebook ya se lo había contado todo a mis compañeros y hasta ahora no sé como lo habrán tomado, unos de ellos lo tomo bien y otros no lose; Bueno, como dije antes desde que My Little Poni vino a mi vida, todo cambio a mi parecer y después había recordado que yo antes decía que era patético ver que adolecentes y adultos miraban eso, entonces me arrepentí, y de ahí pase a ser Brony. Un día me junte con algunos de mis compañeros y yo les pregunte una cosa:

-Chicos con que personaje de la serie me identifican más?. Les pregunte.

-Te identificamos mas con la que tiene la piel amarilla. Me respondieron.

A ese punto yo sabía que la Poni que me mencionaban era Fluttershy.

Un día mire un fanfic que se llamaba '' My Little Dashie'', cuando lo termine de leer me dio mucha tristeza y por supuesto empecé a llorar, yo había leído cosas peores, pero esta es la que penetro muy al fondo de mi alma. Entonces después de eso trate a Rainbow Dash como si fuera mi hija y no e hecho cosas zarpadas como masturbarme, era raro, sentía que ella estaba al lado mío siempre y por eso no tenia esta tentación de masturbarme. No he hecho cosas así desde que lo leí.

Después de que pasaron días, pensé, quisiera encontrarme algún día una pequeña Dashie o cualquier cosa en una caja de cartón. Pero yo ya sabía que eso era imposible, pero tenía la esperanza que iba a encontrar una Dashie o una Fluttershy algún día. Un día en la cama, pensé en pedir un único deseo en la vida después no pedir ninguno mas por el resto de mi vida, mi deseo fue. ''Deseo con todo el corazón que pueda encontrar en una caja de cartón, o en alguna otra parte un pequeña Dashie o otra poni, te lo pido por favor, Amen''. Me dormí muy tranquilo y emocionado, Al cabo de 6 Horas. me despierto y miro alrededor lentamente, y no veo a nadie entonces intento seguir durmiendo pero no podía; Algo me lo impedía, entonces pensé Dios tal vez me este diciendo que vaya a buscar lo que más amo, entonces me abrigo y voy a buscar a Dash, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero yo solo pensaba en encontrar a Rainbow Dash.

Al cabo no tuve suerte y me pregunte ''¿Que quisiste decirme Dios?''. Se dice que Dios sabe lo que uno quiere entonces hace todo para que consigas lo que más deseas y lo que más amas. Entonces solo me senté por un rato y empecé a llorar, tenía tantas ganas de encontrar lo que más quería pero no pude.

Lo deje ir a eso de la idea de encontrar una caja por casualidad y encontrar a una pequeña Rainbow, bueno, seguí disfrutando mi vida, ya faltaba por lo menos 2 semanas para que empiecen las clases.

Recuerdan cuando yo le pregunte a mis amigos, con quien me identificaba mas en el show? Bueno, seguí los mismos ritmos de Fluttershy me encantaban los animales, era aun mas bueno y podía convivir mas con mi familia, antes para que me pidan algo me ofrecían plata ahora hago las cosas de corazón y sin protestar. Llego un día en el que estábamos cenando y me dijeron que los ojos tenían un color celeste, mientras que yo dije, no yo tengo los ojos verdes no celestes, después me miraron con una cara de sorprendidos y me volvieron a decir que los tenía a los dos celestes, y que se me estaban agrandando los ojos, entonces tampoco les creí y me volvieron a decir que se me estaban creciendo los ojos pero esta vez con una cara preocupante. Entonces corrí al baño me mire al espejo y tenía los ojos casi igualitos a los de Fluttershy eran grandes y yo por un momento me asuste pero después me tranquilicé y me dije, ''Solo estoy creciendo un poco, jeje''. Pasaron ya 10 días y sentía grandes cambios en mi cuerpo, y mi familia me miraba aun más preocupantes, mi pelo creció así de la nada, pedí turno con el peluquero y le dije que me lo rebaje, a continuación el Señor y yo nos sorprendimos mutuamente, cada vez que cortaba una parte volvía a crecer, después de varios intentos fallidos, le pedí si me lo baja hacia un costado y el no entendía a lo que me refería, entonces le mostré el peinado de Fluttershy y él me miro con cara rara, y accedió cuando me mire al espejo no podía creer lo que veía, me miraba como si fuese Fluttershy el pelo, los ojos tiernos e inocentes. Ya a este punto me asuste bastante, pero solo le pedí al señor cuanto salía todo lo que hiso, el me explico que si solo se tiene así el pelo entonces que compre el gel permanente. Lo compre y me lo puse y de ahí no se movió mas, me despedí del peluquero y me fui a mi casa, llegue a mi casa muy lastimado en el sentido de que viniendo para mi casa tuve muchas burlas de la gente. Mi mama cuando me miro me dijo que parecía una mujer, no la culpo. Porque de enserió parecía una mujer, no, corrijo parecía Fluttershy.

Lo más horrible es que estaba por empezar las clases y yo tenía el pelo y los ojos como Fluttershy, estaba tan nervioso y solo pensaba como me verían mis compañeros, después de pensar tanto me dormí, al día siguiente me levanto con fiaca y voy al baño, cuando llegue no me podía ver al espejo estaba tan cansado que me costaba abrir los ojos entonces escucho que mi mama me llama y yo le digo:

-Isa!. Me grito.

-Que... dios mío mi voz!. Grite pero con la voz de Fluttershy.

Cuando que mi voz cambio a una más amable e inocente, pego un grito con todas mis fuerzas y se escuchaba bajito sin mencionar que mi piel estaba bien amarilla. O no, tengo la piel y la voz de Fluttershy, me dije, entonces escucho que mi mama se va, después escucho una voz femenina y como tenía también una voz de anciana, que repetía. ''Que pasa!? Que pasa!? Amo!? Isaías!?''. Amo!? baje corriendo las escaleras y entonces encontré a mi perra llamada Negra, que me empieza a hablar y yo solo veía como es que un animal me está hablando y yo lo entendía. Entonces lentamente dije:

-Negra?... Le pregunte nervioso.

-Qué?, que pasa amo?, porque tiene la voz así?. Me contesto.

-Na... Nada, puedes entenderme?. Le respondí.

-Si! Me contesto.

-Oh... Dios... MIO!. Grite.

Grite de nuevo, pero tampoco se escuchaba fuerte, entonces, me dije a mí mismo. '' No puedo ir al escuela con esta voz''. Volví a pensar en que es lo que me dirían mis amigos, llegue a un punto en el que no soporte mas y llame a mi hermanito que estaba durmiendo, pregunto:

-Quien... Quien es!?. Pregunto asustado.

-Yo Isaías, baja ahora!. Le conteste.

Bajo las escaleras, y lo primero que vio fue para el algo inexplicable, el casi ni me reconocía, me pregunto si era yo, yo le conteste que si y que no se asuste, me dijo también que de enserió, ya parecía Fluttershy, después empiezo a llorar de miedo y mi hermanito me anima y me dice todo va a salir bien.

Yo ya era consciente de lo que era, después me levanto con las lagrimas en las mejillas y siento que me voy achicando y siento que mi boca cambia a otra posición, también sentía como mis manos y mis pies se retuercen y yo solo veo como mi hermanito ve a su hermano mayor convirtiéndose en algo que es un hecho imposible de creer. Estaba llorando del dolor y me caí al piso me mire mi mano, dios mis manos y mis pies se están convirtiendo en unas pezuñas y, de ahí, ya no podía pararme de 2 patas ni tampoco de 4 patas, mi hermanito quedo estupefacto cuando me vio, le pedí que me ayude a levantarme cuando me ayudo yo solo podía pensar en tres cosas:

1. Soy un Pegaso de una caricatura para niñas.

2. Mi familia además de mi hermanito no me van a reconocer a mi primera vista.

y

3. Ya no podría salir a ninguna parte viéndome así.

Yo solo me tire de nuevo en el piso y empecé a llorar, también mi hermanito lloro conmigo. Los dos llorábamos desconsoladamente y no podíamos hacer nada para revertirlo; Yo solo quería que parara de transformarme, entonces me toco en las partes de mi cuerpo por si me falta algo mas, entonces me faltaban las alas y la cola de caballo de Fluttershy, desde ese momento no sabía qué hacer, solo quedarme sentado/a (por que me convertí en niña) y esperar lo peor.

Ahora voy al baño y me intento sentar, pero antes de que yo haya sentado me mire al espejo y vi aun adolecente en el cuerpo de una caricatura para niñas, asustado, confundo y sin saber qué hacer, además veo que el pelo me cambia al color rosado de Fluttershy. Llore en silencio, fue una de las cosas más feas que me hayan pasado en la vida, me anime a salir, estaba con la frente baja y de ahí, pensé mas en lo que podría pasar si casi toda mi familia me ve así. Como es que se sentirían?

Escucho que la puerta se abre, yo y mi hermanito esperamos a que venga nuestra mama para explicarle todo lo que pasa y que no puede existir un remedio alguno, cuando mi hermanito llamo a mi mama, por un momento mi mama pensó que era una sorpresa, al final me vio y me miro como si no me conociera, entonces mi hermanito le explica que soy yo, me anime a hablarle, antes de que yo dijera una palabra ella me dijo:

-El no es mi hijo ella o el es poni o lo que fuese que sea, pero no es mi hijo. Le contesto a mi hermano.

Esa, palabra, me devasto y obviamente llore de nuevo por que mi mama no me reconocía y no me quería como a su hijo sino como otra mascota más que alimentar. Cuando me vio llorar, me miro fijamente y yo la mire a los ojos entonces me pregunto si era yo, le conteste que sí, pero ella se negaba, entonces le conté algo que ella solo sabía, se lo conté al oído y después me miro, me sonrió y me abrazo y, lloramos juntos, me preguntaba por qué me había convertido en esto que hoy en día sigo siendo. Yo le respondí que no sé, no tenía ni idea de cómo o porque, será por que desee tanto ir al mundo de My Little Poni, y algo recordó que solo tenes que ser un poni solamente y entrabas al mundo, cuando lo termine de pensar, dije, ''Oh no, si yo me transformé en esto, eso significa que voy a tenerme que ir de este mundo!''. Me alegre por un segundo pero después me desanime, no le quise contar a mi familia en el momento que lleguen se los diré pero por ahora es un secreto.

Llego el momento, le pedí a mi mama de si llama a mi Papa y a mi hermano más grande, así les contaba lo que estaba pasando, fui al patio y recosté sobre el pasto caliente y espere, pero esperen... me convertí en Fluttershy soy una yegua, y, al mismo tiempo soy un adolecente, entonces pensé voy a revisarme el cuerpo de nuevo, aun me faltaban las alas, mi Cutie Mark. Entonces me toco la parte trasera y siento que tengo mi pene, y arriba de mis testículos tengo... UNA VAGINA!. No solo tenía el pene de un Pegaso o de un caballo también tenía una vagina, entonces me destaca a mí como... Hermafrodita! OH..MI..DIOS. También lo que me faltaba era la cola de caballo, Después de unos pocos minutos siento un leve dolor arriba de mi ano, después el dolor extiende, el dolor se hace mas duro y siento como si algo me estuviera atravesando de adentro hacia afuera, después del dolor insoportable me salió la cola de caballo, bien, solo me faltan las alas y mi transformación se completa.

Más tarde siento otro leve dolor, pero esta vez es en mi espalda, hay, había empezado otro dolor insoportable tuve la misma sensación que si me saliera algo de adentro hacia afuera, después de todo un dolor terrible por fin mi transformación había llegado a su fin, pero ahora la gran pregunta es ¿Cómo va a reaccionar mi papa cuando me vea así, o mi hermano más grande?. Escuche que tocaron la puerta, oigo unos murmuros, y después se cierra la puerta ese debe ser mi padre, estoy preparado, aunque también estoy nervioso porque tal vez no me reconozca como lo hiso mi mama conmigo. Veo a toda mi familia reunida en el patio, mi hermanita, mi papa y mi hermano más grande, a que ya deben adivinar cuál fue su reacción, primero no me reconocieron, mi papa tampoco me reconoció pero sin embargo mi mama le convenció que era yo, mi hermano más grande se acerca lentamente hacia ami como si no hubiera visto jamás en su vida algo como lo que me había pasado, el me dice:

-Isa?, eres tú?. Me miro con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Sss...Si. Le aclare con una mirada triste.

-Hermano... que te paso?, porque eres una criatura así?. Me dijo.

-No lo se... jamás me ah pasado esto, sin embargo así lo decidió la vida. Le dije sollozando.

Se alejo de mi lentamente sin dejar de mirarme, mi papa también se acerco lentamente, me abrazo con muchísima fuerza y odio decir esto... Pero, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, yo también lo abrace con muchísima fuerza, y me dijo:

-Hijo, ahora que te veo así no se si reconocerte como mi hijo o como mi mascota hembra. Me dijo con las lágrimas en la mejilla.

-Pa... Sé que jamás quisiste que esto pasara pero, Dios quiso que me transformara en esto, bueno lo acepto. Le dije también con lagrimas en la mejilla.

Me beso en la frente vi como se alejaba de mi, quede con la frente abajo, no tenía más ganas de mirar a mi familia, no porque no los quería sino porque si los sigo viendo me lastimo mas lo que queda de mis sentimientos, simplemente deje que se fueran. Era hora de enfrentar la verdad, nadie me va a querer porque soy un Pegaso de una serie.

Pasaron cuatro miserables semanas, yo seguía sin ir con mis amigos, solo me quedaba viendo por la ventana de mi casa como los otros chicos jugaban en la calle, y yo ayudando en los labores de la casa, es muy doloroso saber que tus amigos te dan por muerto, solo porque creen que hallas desaparecido.

Me canse de mirar por la ventana y decidí acostarme a tomar una siesta, es lo único que podía hacer, no podía juntarme con mis amigos, no podía jugar con ninguna consola de videojuegos, con nada... Solo podía ver como los otros jugaban. Cuando me desperté ya era de noche, eran como las 20:45 de la noche, escuche que mi mama necesitaba ayuda, entonces me decidí a ayudarla, porque era lo único que podía hacer, esta vez no pude ayudarla, porque se necesitaban manos humanas no pezuñas de un Pegaso, me desanime porque mi mama enserio necesitaba ayuda y no podía hacer nada.

Un día me canse de estar encerrado sin ver a mis amigos, y de no hacer nada, mi mama está haciendo el almuerzo y me anime a decirle:

-Ma..mi. La mire con una tristeza.

-Qué pasa?, necesitas algo hijo?, porque estas triste?. Me miro con preocupación.

- Si necesito ayuda!, me podrías matar? ya no quiero seguir viviendo así. Le dije con la cabeza baja.

-Qu..que es lo que dijiste?. Me miro para asegurarse lo que había dicho.

-Quiero que me mates! ya no quiero seguir vivo, no puedo vivir sin mis amigos y amigas. Le dije en voz alta y aun con la cabeza baja.

-Estás loco!, jamás haría eso. Grito sollozando.

-Hazlo! te lo pido por favor, sé que es difícil dejar ir a un hijo pero ya no aguanto vivir así!. La mire seria.

-No lo voy a hacer! tu eres mi hij...

-Ya lo sé! solo te pido un favor para que tu hijo pueda vivir en paz!.

*agarro el cuchillo de cocina*

- Hazlo mami!. Le grite.

*temblándole la mano lo puso en mi cuello*

-Por favor!. Le suplique.

*Tiro el cuchillo de cocina y directamente me abrazo*

-No puedo hacerlo hijo, sé que es difícil vivir así, pero no puedo matarte no me obligues a hacerlo!. Me dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

-Está bien... Le dije decepcionado.

*Los dos nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así por 15 minutos*

-Hijo, prométeme que no te vas a suicidar!. Me dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Te lo prometo. La mire.

-Me voy a buscar a tus hermanitos!, ya vengo!. Me dijo.

-Te espero!. Le respondí.

Cuando veía que estaba cerrando la puerta, me quede pensando en lo que le dije, y solo me cruce de piernas y llore silenciosamente.

*30 minutos después*

Estaba viendo las noticias y no pude dejar de notar que sentía que alguien estaba cerca, pero no sabía qué o quién era, escucho que alguien toca la puerta. Y pregunto:

-Quien es!?. Preguntado.

-Puede abrir la puerta? por favor. Me dijo el ser.

Cuando escuche esa voz, primero me había quedado pensando, ''¿De quién es esa voz tan linda y conocida?'', por la curiosidad y por temas de seguridad quise fijarme por el oyó de la puerta, cuando vi, se destello una luz muy brillante que me dejo con ceguera por unos segundos, lo pensé dos veces y dije (''Debe ser la Princesa Celestia, viene por mi!''). Abrí la puerta lentamente, cuando la mire dije (''Oh por dios es la Princesa Celestia''), me miro sorprendida y la invite a pasar, después venia todo el combo, me dije a mi mismo (''Por primera vez estoy viendo a Applejack, a Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow Dash!''). Entonces Pinkie se tiro encima y me dijo:

-Al fin te encontramos!. Me dijo Pinkie.

-Me alegra mucho verte Pinkie Pie!. Le dije sonrojado.

Después todos los ponis se me abalanzaron contra mí y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, sabía que en la alguna parte de la galaxia había otro mundo, mis teorías se hicieron realidad. Les invite agua pero como aun no sabía usar bien mis pezuñas solo tuve que usar mi boca, fue difícil pero pude servirles agua a las invitadas. La princesa Celestia se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-Fluttershy, como es que entraste en este mundo?. Me miro seria.

Yo simplemente no sabría contarle que yo no soy en verdad Fluttershy sino que soy un adolecente de 14 años atrapado en el cuerpo de Fluttershy. Le dije:

-Este yo... *sin palabras*, no lose. Le dije nervioso.

-No sabes?. Me volvió a preguntar.

-*Asentí con la cabeza hacia los lados* no lose. Le dije.

-Bueno Fluttershy, eso ya no es un problema, ahor... *escucho que se abría la puerta*. Miro fijamente.

*Todas las ponis miraron a la puerta*

Entro mi madre con las bolsas de comercio y mis hermanitos y las dejo caer, después de lo que vio. Quedo sorprendida, yo solo estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría a continuación. Mis dos hermanitos miraron a las ponis y se quedaron sin palabras y, se quedaron quietos. Mi mama pregunto:

-Disculpe.. Quienes son ustedes!?. Sorprendida.

*La princesa Celestia se acerco y se presento*

-Mucho gusto, soy la Princesa Celestia venimos de Canterlot para llevarnos a Fluttershy. Le dijo amablemente.

*Mi mama confundida*

-Disculpe quien es Fluttershy?. Le pregunto.

-Flutter...

-Soy yo mami, Fluttershy es el nombre de la persona que soy ahora. Le explique.

-Pe.. pe.. Pero hijo por que te tie...

-Disculpe señora, escuche bien? es su hija. Confundida.

*Las ponis se miraron también confundidas*

-Princesa Celestia tengo una cosa que decirle, perdón por no decírselo antes de que pasara, pero mi verdadero nombre es Isaías Barolo yo había deseado mucho poder ir a su mundo algún día, quise conocer una de las ponis, pero después de mi incidente me quede atrapado en el cuerpo de su estudiante. La mire con tristeza.

*La Princesa me mira fijamente*

-Entonces usted es potro y potra al mismo tiempo?. Me miro con cara rara.

-Se podría decir que sí. Le dije con la cabeza.

-Hijo, pero que significa todo esto no entiendo. Me miro mi mama.

-Ma, perdón por no decírtelo antes tenía miedo que no me dejaras ir de esta casa, lo que pasa es que la princesa Celestia vino en busca de Fluttershy, ósea yo, para que me lleve a su mundo a seguir cumpliendo con las leyes de la sicológicas o algo así. Le explique con tristeza.

*Mi mama y mis hermanitos se quedaron tiesos*

-E-entonces, t-tú te tienes que ir para siempre!. Me miro.

-Así es!. La mira con cara de honestidad pura.

-No lo permitiré!*Casi se lanza contra la Princesa Celestia*, no dejare que se lleven a mi hijo!. Grito con tristeza.

-Ma.. ma por favor no hay otra alternativa, tienes que dejar que yo me valla a un lugar mejor, no puedo seguir viviendo dentro de una casa por el resto de mi vida,*A punto de llorar*, sé que es difícil para mi y para ti dejar ir al único ejemplo de bondad, conciencia, paz y honestidad. La mire tratando de explicarle.

*Mi mama bajo la cabeza*

- Tienes razón... es muy difícil dejar ir lo que mas anhelas en la vida, y sé que estuvo mal haber intentado saltarle a la Princesa Celestia, pero como madre tengo que hacer lo mejor por mi hijito. Me miro sollozando.

Empecé a llorar y me lance a donde estaba mi madre y mis dos hermanitos y los abrace. Dije con todo el corazón:

-Te amo hasta el fin de los tiempos Mamita. Le dije llorando.

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña Fluttershy, te amare hasta donde llegue mi vida. Me dijo también llorando.

-Los amo también a ustedes hermanitos, con todo mi corazón. Les dije llorando.

-Nosotros también!. Me dijeron los dos llorando.

*Todos los ponis empiezan a llorar incluida la Princesa Celestia*

-Tenemos que irnos Flutter... perdón Isa. Me dijo.

-Puedo llevarme una foto de recuerdo? por favor. Le suplique.

*Me ascendió con la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo*

-Gracias Mi Lady! Le dije con toda emoción.

En ese momento, no podía parar de llorar, era muy feo no poder volver a ver a tu familia por muchísimo tiempo. Y antes de que nos estuviéramos por ir, veo que llega mi Padre y mi hermano más grande, los dos se quedan conmocionados por lo que están viendo, entonces le pedí un último favor a la Princesa Celestia:

-Princesa Celestia, lamento molestarla, pero podría despedirme de mi papa y mi hermano más grande, por favor!. Le suplique.

-Adelante!. Me dijo.

Fui corriendo a saludar a mi papa que ya estaba saliendo del auto, cuando salió pegue un gran salto, y él me agarro me dijo:

-Así que ellos son los ponis que tanto hablabas?. Me miro con felicidad.

-Así es!. Le respondí.

-Quiero que sepas algo antes de que te vayas.*llorando* Tu siempre fuiste un orgullo para mí y para esta familia, sos lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida hijito mío, tu eres único en el mundo entero, vos sos capaz de decir cosas que uno no puede decir y con orgullo te digo eres para mí todo lo que tengo. Me dijo llorando.

-*llorando* Lo sé!, tu también sos el mejor padre de todo el mundo y será difícil decirte que yo me voy para siempre y que jamás volveré. Lo más doloroso es que no podre ver al mejor papa de todo el mundo. Te amo mucho papi!. Le dije sollozando.

-*llorando* También te amo mi pequeño Isita. Me dijo.

Después de que termine con mi papa fui a ver a mi hermano más grande, el parecía llorando, no lo culpo.

-Hola Hermana, así que te vas para siempre. Me dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sí, espero que entiendas que tu eres mi hermano mayor favorito y no habrá alguien mejor que tu. Le dije.

-*Abrazándome* Te quiero mucho hermano ojala te cuides donde quieras que estés. Me dijo.

-Yo también hermano con todo mí ser. Le dije terminándolo de abrazar.

Fui a donde estaban mis futuras amigas, y me dijeron cosas hermosas que ni hasta yo no podre olvidar. Por última vez mire hacia atrás donde estaba mi familia reunida y dije llorando:

**ADIÓS**** PARA SIEMPRE!**

Fin!

**Gracias compañeros Bronies, por tomarse su tiempo en leer mi primer Fanfic.**

**Tal vez después haga capítulos de este Fanfic, contando la historia de Isaias (Fluttershy), que acababa de llegar a un mundo nuevo, y el decide escribir las aventuras que el tiene con sus nuevas amigas en un mundo que el deseo estar.**

**SALUDOS! desde Argentina. **


End file.
